I've Had Enough
by Nimara
Summary: Four months into their relationship and Natsuki is finding herself in a particular bind. Shizuru is growing frustrated as well. It doesn't matter who snaps first but when they do it is going to be a wild ride! A hot humorous short.
1. A Hot Cold Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

I've Had Enough

Nimara

"Na-tsu-ki," came the sing song Kyoto-ben through the short halls of the apartment and into the living room. Natsuki flipped to the next page of a large red book in her lap before looking in the direction of the voice. She lounged on the couch in a pair of black cotton shorts and a large t-shirt. Sighing she leaned back against the leather couch and called back, "Yes, Shizuru?"

"Na-tsu-ki," each syllable sounded more firmly than before but with a tone of mirth. Natsuki could almost see the smile on her old woman's face. The dark-haired woman placed her book to the side and stood up with a small groan. This was unusual for Shizuru to be playing games like this, but there was always something new to discover. Four months into their relationship and after so many years of knowing each other, Shizuru still managed to surprise Natsuki on a weekly basis. She walked down the hall and towards Shizuru's bedroom which was adjacent to hers. The door was left slightly ajar and Natsuki stood outside of it and inquired irritably, "Did you need something, Shizuru? Are you changing?"

Even though they had seen each other clad in only undergarments a handful of times, Natsuki was adamant that they remain modest. After a few moments, no sound came from the other side of the door and Natsuki furrowed her brow, "Oi, Shizuru. I'm coming in."

She pushed her hand against the door and slowly peered in then found the room was empty. Maybe Shizuru was in her bathroom? Natsuki walked in and called out Shizuru's name again, becoming increasingly more agitated. She would not put it past her girlfriend to play silly mind games just to waste each other's time. But Natsuki had a few classes to study for and she was not in the mood to have her time wasted. She took a few steps towards Shizuru's bed, then turned around with a huff, "Okay, I'm leaving. I really have to stu-..."

As she turned, her arms crossed, she saw her girlfriend in the doorway. In light pink bra and panties she posed at the doorway, one hand grasping the partially open door's knob and a wicked smile on her rosy lips. Natsuki gulped as she saw that the undergarments were transparent silk lace, not for everyday wear. She let her gaze drop from Shizuru's ruby eyes to her girlfriend's erect nipples clearly visible through the bra. The panties...no thong covered little to nothing of Shizuru. Her whole body became hot with embarrassment, "Shizuru? I should go and study, did you need anything?"

Her voice sounded strangled and dry and only became more so when Shizuru sauntered on over, her smirk turning into a mischievous grin. Natsuki stepped towards Shizuru and then tried to pass her and leave the room but a firm hand caught her wrist.

"Ara, Natsuki wants to leave me for homework? I think my dear Natsuki wants something though. No I am sure you want this just as badly as I do," drawled Shizuru as she held Natsuki's shocked and flushed gaze. She dipped her head towards Natsuki and passionately kissed her, while tugging her closer. Natsuki sighed and kissed back, feeling a shiver run down her spine as Shizuru trailed her fingers down Natsuki's waist and hip. Shizuru dominated the kiss, her tongue winning over Natsuki's in desperation to taste more of her. Natsuki felt those soft fingers move from her hip to the front of her leg and then her inner thigh. She gasped and tried to pull away but Shizuru held her close.

The blond's eyes were dark with passion as she nibbled gently on Natsuki's earlobe and whispered, "Your body wants this, love."

She let her fingers tap gently on the tight cotton shorts that Natsuki wore and then with two fingers she pressed gently against Natsuki's core. She rubbed gently for a few seconds, causing Natsuki lean her head against Shizuru's shoulder and moan softly.

"Can Natsuki want me that badly?" Shizuru withdrew her fingers and rubbed them against her thumb, feeling the moistness, "You're already so wet, Natsuki. You're soaked right through your panties and shorts."

The older woman used the same hand to tilt Natsuki's chin away from her shoulder and turned the flushed girl to her. Natsuki eyes were closed and her light panting steadied slowly. Shizuru kissed her more softly than before then broke the kiss and tugged Natsuki towards the bed. Natsuki found herself being pushed onto the light violet sheets and looked into Shizuru's eyes with question. Shizuru loomed over her with the same evil grin as before and then kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips once more before moving towards her neck and sucking gently at the nape. Natsuki let one of her hands clench the sheets as she released a breathy noise.

"I want to taste Natsuki."

Natsuki's half hooded eyes snapped open and Shizuru's sucking ceased as the blond pulled away. Long elegant fingers, hooked themselves at the waist band of Natsuki's shorts and began to pull them down slowly. Natsuki was about to protest but Shizuru silenced her with another deep kiss. After a few moments, Shizuru had to break the kiss to finish ridding Natsuki of her shorts. There was a small gasp from Shizuru as she pulled down Natsuki's cotton shorts down from her ass and her thighs.

"You're not wearing underwear? Ara, ara, I would have never guessed Natsuki to be the type to go without."

Natsuki felt Shizuru tug her shorts off her legs and was too embarassed with Shizuru's discovery to say anything. She felt her own heat radiating off her body. Warm hands pushed Natsuki's clamped knees apart and she saw Shizuru disappear from her line of vision. Shizuru placed her body in between Natsuki's smooth creamy legs to keep the biker from closing her legs again.

Unable to shut her legs, Natsuki panicked instantly and sat her up in objection, "Shizuru, no! Shizu..-R..."

The dark haired woman choked as she felt her self being opened by two warm fingers and something hot and wet run down her. Shizuru smirked as she trailed a finger between Natsuki's wet lips and then flicked her tongue against the small bundle of nerves. She felt the bed shake as Natsuki fell back with a loud moan. Shizuru placed a wet kiss against Natsuki before wriggling her tongue inside Natsuki's core. Natsuki's hips bucked but Shizuru kept a firm grasp on thighs with one of her hands.

Natsuki arched her back as Shizuru plunged two fingers into her slick, wet entrance, "Shizuru...I need...more. More...!"

_Buzz...!_

_Buzz...!_

_Buzz...!_

"Natsuki, get up! Breakfast is ready!"

"No...No, no, no, NO!" Natsuki cried out as she stuffed a pillow over her face to drown out her voice. She was still groggy as she breathed in and out into the pillow, hearing the incessant buzzing of her damn alarm clock. She reach over her hand and slapped it onto the floor, successfully silencing it. Every other night, without fail, for the past two weeks Natsuki's dreams had been reduced to a puddle of dissatisfying smut. She removed the pillow from over her face and pushed herself up into sitting position, feeling a familiar wetness between her legs. Her body was entangled within her cobalt blue bedsheets which made her think about how much she actually moved around. Usually she was a still and calm sleeper but on nights such as these, she always found herself in disarray when she woke.

"Does Natsuki want me to kiss her awake?"

She heard the teasing voice down the hall and growled out angrily, "I'm up!"

Natsuki let herself fall against the mattress with another groan. She could not function right now. It was impossible. She must be cursed, she thought angrily as she glared up at the white ceiling. Cursed, because there is no way anything could feel so real. Maybe she would visit the local shrine soon, because if these dreams did not stop soon, Natsuki knew she was going to go crazy. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt Shizuru's touch on her body. She sputtered and opened her eyes as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

A cold shower. Yes, a cold shower, just like every other damn morning. She would get to that, if she could just get her body-of-lusty-goo up from her bed and into the bathroom. She placed the pillow over her head again vehemently and let lose a long string of curses.

"Kill me, now," she whimpered as she finished her swearing. It was going to be the start of a long day for Natsuki Kuga.

--

Thank you for reading! This is Part 1 of a 4 Part short fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think!

-Nimara


	2. Lend Me an Ear? Help me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its productions.

I've Had Enough

Part 2

Nimara

2.1

Shizuru knocked on the bedroom door adjacent to her own. A low grunt came from the other side of the closed door and she interpreted it as permission to enter. With a smile she opened the door to see Natsuki hastily placing on a pair of tennis shoes as she sat on the foot of her bed. Her room was dark, the shades were down, and interior décor of mostly dark colored furniture did nothing to help. Shizuru looked questioningly at Natsuki as her girlfriend glanced quickly at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch, now?"

Natsuki shook her head as she grappled with the second shoe's laces. Shizuru frowned and walked over to Natsuki, placing herself close enough to force Natsuki to stop tying her shoe. Natsuki stared up at her, laces falling out of her hands. She shiftily looked from side to side to avoid Shizuru's not-so-friendly gaze. The blond crossed her arms as she towered over the younger lover.

"Where are you headed off to?" she questioned straight out, not even pretending like she would be content with the answer to follow.

Natsuki chuckled almost nervously, her throat suddenly dry. She tossed dark hair over her shoulder, "Mai's."

"Mai-san's, hm? Do you realize we have not talked much at all in the past few days?"

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly as she pushed herself further back on her bed. The proximity between her and the discontented Shizuru was too close for Natsuki's liking. If she knew any better, this sounded like the beginning of an argument. They hardly argued at all! Usually it was Natsuki suggesting something while in one of her less-than-great moods, Shizuru saying another thing, and then Natsuki retorting and going off on her own. Disagreements were what they had. Not arguments. This sounded like it may end up being an argument. Natsuki hardly even noticed the lack of communication Shizuru spoke of, but like hell she was going to say that. She opened her mouth to try and defend herself but Shizuru continued tersely, "If there is something wrong, you should just tell me. Now you want to go to Mai's instead of having lunch with me."

The dark-haired woman frowned at Shizuru. Shizuru was not like this at all. It was somewhat out of character for the older woman and Natsuki's mind raced with all the possibilities of why she would be acting this way. She did not feel like starting an argument over something she could not even explain either. Once again she opened her mouth to speak. According to Mai, one way to keep an argument from starting was to keep the other person from getting too angry. She searched for things to say but just as she found something suitable to calm Shizuru, her whole body was thrown against the dark blue comforter. She heard her untied shoe hit the ground as she tried to stabilize herself in the impact. She felt Shizuru's mouth cover her own in a deep kiss as soon as her head hit the mattress. The kiss was different from the ones she was used to getting from Shizuru. It was needy, not as soft and slow as Natsuki was familiar with. Natsuki's felt blood pound in her ears as took in the shock of her girlfriend's actions. Somehow Shizuru managed to position her body between Natsuki's now bent legs. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's soft tresses tickle her shoulders as she began to kiss back slowly. Natsuki's mouth worked softly and in resistance to Shizuru's demanding kiss, trying to bring her girlfriend back to a slower kiss. Shizuru wanted more though and the kiss became even deeper, Natsuki losing all sense except the ones that focused on Shizuru and her lips. Her arms snaked around Shizuru's waist, effectively bringing the blonde's body closer to her own.

Natsuki drank in the taste of her girlfriend, silently comparing how much better she tasted in real life as opposed to her dreams. However, at the thought of her hot, sweaty nocturnal fantasies, she gasped and pushed Shizuru away roughly. Shizuru groaned in frustration and looked down at Natsuki who had wiggled her way out from underneath her. Natsuki grabbed her shoe with a horrid glare.

_'Kissing her is only going to make it worse! No, we shouldn't be doing this. I have to find out how to stop the dreams, not fuel them!'_

Natsuki grabbed a pair of keys from her desk and left the room, still breathing heavily. At the sight of Natsuki leaving the room, Shizuru jumped off the bed and after the woman she loved. Worry, pain, and shame radiated from her crimson eyes but not like Natsuki was paying enough attention to notice. Natsuki was already opening the door when Shizuru found her strained voice, "Natsuki, wait!"

"I won't be back late. See you, Shizuru," the front door to the condo slammed shut leaving Shizuru speechless for a few moments. She looked forlornly at the door and then at the empty living room. She let out a shaky sigh and went to the coffee tabled and picked up her cell phone, slowly dialing a number.

"Ara, Reito-san. Would you like to have lunch at my place?"

2.2

There were several angry and loud knocks at the Tohika-Yuuichi residence. The unfortunate soul to answer was Tate in a heavy sweater and sweat pants. As soon as he recognized the clearly miffed ex-Hime, he was taken by the collar and shoved out into the hall of his apartment complex.

"Natsuki-san!" he complained as he looked at the woman now standing exactly where he was just seconds before.

"Stop whining. I need to talk to Mai. Go take a walk," she stated not giving him any room to deny her. She slammed the door on his slack-jawed face, leaving him to ponder the meaning of women and their emotions.

"Tate-kun, who was at the door?" Mai came out from the kitchen, her slightly longer hair pulled back in a short pony tail. A pink apron on her waist signaled her previous task was most likely preparing lunch.

"Oh, Natsuki!" She threw her arms around the woman who stood at the door. It had been a while since they had last met mostly due to conflicting schedules. She pulled away and looked around her small living room, "Where did Tate go?"

Natsuki huffed. "For a walk, I think."

Mai tapped her nose thoughtfully with her index finger, "How strange." She gave Natsuki a long appraising look, "What happened to you?"

Natsuki blinked several times, "Me? What's wrong with me?"

Mai circled Natsuki, inspecting the biker's body, "Well, you sometimes look a little ruffled when you finish a bike ride but your clothing is completely disheveled."

Natsuki furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at Mai, "_What_?"

The red-head faced her old schoolmate with a knowing look, "Natsuki, your shirt is askew. Your bra strap is even showing."

Natsuki choked and sputtered on her next words, quickly fixing her shirt so that it properly covered her shoulder. Unintelligible words were tossed out of her mouth followed by a deep blush. Mai's eyes beamed with amusement, "Oh I get it now!"

Mai's mind was filled with images of an older blonde-haired woman tackling and molesting a very reluctant Natsuki. She could imagine a hundred-and-one ways that Natsuki's shirt could have slipped off her shoulder. Natsuki, already flustered and angry, had to control her the volume of her voice as she hissed at Mai, "No! No you don't! **I** don't even get it!"

Mai's previous humored looked turned somewhat serious as she heard the small hint of desperation in the rough-girl's voice, "Something wrong with you and Shizuru-san?"

"Yes, no, not really. It's me..and dreams, and arg..."

"Hold it!" the red-head exclaimed with a small smile on her pink lips. "Let's take a seat and start from the beginning. Want anything to eat? Drink?"

Natsuki felt the need to say 'a cold beer' but knew Mai was not the type to hold it in her cache. They sat down on the orange couches facing each other, "No, I'm fine thanks. You can't laugh okay? And...AND! You can't tell **anyone**! If you do, I'm going to show Tate those pictures of you and Mikoto that Yukino took at last year's winter party."

Mai fidgeted in her seat and grabbed the back of her ponytail nervously, "Must been something really serious then."

"Damn right it is."

"So, where do you want to start? You mentioned something about dreams? Are we talking about literal sleep dreams or aspirations?"

"When I sleep," Natsuki stated firmly and then waited on Mai's response. Mai gave none and instead gave a look for her to continue. Natsuki flushed and let several moments pass before speaking again, "You know what? I think I really don't need to talk about this."

Mai stood up as Natsuki moved to do the same, crossed her arms and gave Natsuki a unwavering glare, "Sit **down**. You're going to tell me what's going on, right now. You know that if you had to come here to talk to me then it's a big deal and you can't deal with this on your own."

Caught with the truth, Natsuki seated herself again and Mai held her gaze for an extra measure before taking her seat again as well. Natsuki puffed her cheeks before continuing slowly, "For the past month...I've been having these dreams. Of Shizuru. And me. Shizuru-and-me-touching-each-other-and-they-won't-go-away."

Mai processed Natsuki's words then raised an eyebrow at Natsuki giving her a skeptical look, "Have you ever had..." she coughed quietly, "wet dreams before?"

Natsuki sputtered again, "Of course I have!"

"What's wrong then? I mean, aren't they _nice_ dreams?"

Tomato-head looked as she was about to turn purple, "Well they never finish!"

Mai's mouth formed into an 'O' as she nodded and went on, "So,what is wrong?"

"What do you mean?! Everything is wrong! Waking up sucks! Not to mention, Shizuru and I have never..." she trailed off.

"Are you serious? Wait you and Shizuru-san have not...uh, uh," Mai tapped her temple as she tried to think of an appropriate word.

"No we have not. Mai, do you think it is possible that she's not ready?" Natsuki said slowly and tentatively.

Mai gaped at Natsuki, "_Shizuru-san_? Not ready to have sex with _you_? We are talking about the same Shizuru-san, right?"

Natsuki nodded gritting her teeth, "I know but I'm allowing her to set the pace and she's gone much slower than I thought she would have. That's what makes me think she may not be ready."

The red-haired woman gave Natsuki a curious look, "Are you even ready?"

Natsuki avoided Mai's intent gaze and gave a firm nod. Mai smiled mischievously, "Well then why don't you jump her? Maybe she thinks _you're_ the one that isn't ready."

_'That's more than likely what is going on,_' Mai thought to herself.

"Maybe.." Natsuki thought on this for a while before looking at Mai, "Well how do I get rid of the dreams then? And Shizuru's been nothing but moody for the last couple of weeks."

_'Maybe she's frustrated,'_ mused Mai. She held her smile, "Well I'm sure the dreams will satisfy themselves if you find a night to be intimate with Shizuru."

Natsuki frowned again but then sniffed the air around her, "Is that ramen I smell?"

Mai gasped and jumped up, "Oh! It probably overcooked! Now I have to start all over again!"

She hurried to the kitchen near her and there as a clatter of cooking utensils. Natsuki stood up as well, the previous conversation forgotten over a growling stomach, "Oi, Mai! Can I get a mayo one please?"

2.3

"Ara, Reito-san thank you for visiting me on such short notice," came the sweet voice of Shizuru from the kitchen. Reito sat at the table nearby drinking from a white tea cup. His typical formal attire had not changed much over the years and the uniform had been replaced with casual suits. Shizuru came from the kitchen with two plates of sandwiches in her hands and set one in front of her old friend.

Reito waved his hand at her, "No need, Shizuru-san. You sounded a bit distressed on the phone. Besides we don't often get the time to interact with each other anymore."

"Itadekimasu," he said before biting into one of the sandwich halves. He chewed then swallowed loudly, "Not to offend your cooking skills, but don't you think the sandwich can use a little less mayo?"

Shizuru stood up quickly from her seat, "Ara, ara, it looks like I've given you Natsuki's sandwich that I prepared for her! I'm sorry, let me go grab yours."

She took the plate and returned with another sandwich which Reito gladly accepted and munched delicately on, "Now that's much better. I knew you were a better cook than the mayo-sandwich told of. A little distracted, Shizuru-san?"

The blond had taken her seat opposite of Reito and sipped the tea in front of her, "It's about Natsuki."

The man nodded knowingly, "Go ahead and speak your piece."

Shizuru fiddled with her tea cup, a small blush spreading across her cheeks that Reito took note of, "You see, Natsuki and I have been dating for almost five months now and we have not taken the chance to..."

"Have sex," Reito filled in with a warm smile on his face. He was clearly amused but Shizuru sipped the hot tea and nodded, her eyes downcast, "Thank you. Yes, and well Natsuki seems to be bothered with something as well. We've been together for a long time and she has yet to keep anything away from me for so long. Just today she went to Mai-san's and she only goes to Mai's when she has a problem she can't solve on her own. I want her to tell me though."

"And how does this tie in with you not being intimate with her?"

"I want to but I don't think she is ready for it. Today, I ended up snapping and went out of control. She was not very reciprocating and even pushed me away. I feel horrible though for having done what I did. I don't even know how I am going to face her when she gets home."

With a thoughtful look Reito took a sip from the tea, "I am sure if you just talked to her things will smooth out. Natsuki-chan seems to adore you as much as you do her. Perhaps you can use some Fujino-charm on her?"

Shizuru's face flushed and she looked over at Reito, "Ara, I think this was a bad idea to talk to you about this. Not that you are not someone I wouldn't go to, it's just being a man...yes perhaps this wasn't the best topic to have you listen to."

Reito laughed loudly before nodding his head in agreement and commenting on how good the tea was. "Thank you, Reito-kun. I guess I just needed someone to speak to about this. I'm sure I know how to deal with this now."

Reito smiled again, "Very well. Shall I change the conversation then? Will you be attending this year's winter party that Midori-san is throwing?"

Shizuru poured the both of them some more tea, "Yes, I look forward to seeing everyone again. I heard some of Midori-san's colleagues will be there this year as well. Old friends and peers of her college years, I believe. Ara, ara, I think I should leave the sake alone this year though."

Reito chuckled into his hand politely, his mind secretly thinking of something devious, "That would be a good idea. Shizuru, remind me to call Mai-chan when I leave okay?"

2.4

Mai picked up her vibrating cell phone from her dresser drawer and answered it, "Hello? Oh Reito-san!"

_"Hello, Mai-san. Did Natsuki leave your place yet?"_

"Yes about ten minutes ago. How did you know she was here?"

_"Shizuru-san invited me over for lunch and dinner. I suppose you know the complications between the two?"_

"So Shizuru-san **does** have a say in this hmm? Well what did you get from her side, first?"

_"Well before that, I want to speak to you about Midori-san's party tomorrow. I have a few ideas that might help Shizuru and Natsuki's problem before it gets any worse."_

"I can't imagine it getting, **worse**, but this is sounding interesting. What did you have in mind?"

_"Just a few...pushes and shoves..." _ Reito went on to explain his plan to Mai who was grinning wider by the second. Tate walked into the bedroom to see his girlfriend on the bed, the cell phone clutched to her ear. He looked suspiciously at her as her face contorted into an evil smile. If he knew that smile, he knew someone was going to end up very..._screwed_.

--

Thank you for reading! This is Part 2 of 4 (maybe now 5) part story! I hope you enjoyed it very much. This was a tad rushed due to my own boredom of having to set this chapter up. I'm more interested in the hawt chapters to come!

I'm sorry for there not being anything steamy in this chapter but rest assured that all the next chapters will at least have something lemony in them. Let me know what you think and review! I appreciate criticism and thoughts.

-Nimara

-RykenBelmont: We all love her frusterated! She's so easy to fluster!

-AppleFlavoredPie: That was so cute! I laughed when I read that. Thank you for loving that phrase and we'll see who ends up tying up who in the end.

-pri815: I'm happy that it at least caught one person by surprise!

-LucidLucifer: Oh yeah, I think you're on the right track there.

-Blue Lone Wolf: I actually ended up waking up to two nights in a row like this, so it's kinda where I got the idea from. XD

-reviewerskye: Morning kisses to come! Hopefully

-Miss A.P: Thank you!

- TO EVERYONE ELSE: Thank you for the reviews! Each one tickled me pink. XD Much love and hope to see you all in the next set of reviews as well

**R. Zalo- Thank you so much for going through this and nitpicking my grammar mistakes. You're an angel and it really helped!! Thank you!!


	3. Hot Dreams, Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

**Important: I'm looking for a BETA reader or two, so if you're interested then PM or email me. Thank you

**I've Had Enough**

**Part 3: **Hot Dream, Cold Shoulder

Nimara

* * *

Natsuki stood outside the doorway of a guest room, looking out into the dining room filled with people. Music boomed into her ears as she tried to spot people she knew such as Mai, Mikoto, or Nao. More importantly, she tried to spot familiar sandy-colored hair or hear the warm Kyoto-ben over the noise. The loneliness was overwhelming for Natsuki as she watched over the mass frenzy of dancers. A couple broke away from the dancing and walked towards Natsuki, heading into the hallway next to her. She saw their flushed and cheerful faces as they stole away to one of the guest rooms. Of course Midori would hold such a "loose" party and every year it only seemed to get more ridiculously scandalous. Natsuki felt her head whirl for a brief moment and she scowled in thought. She had not had anything to drink yet. Or did she? For some reason Natsuki couldn't remember if she had or not. She pushed herself away from the open doorway, intending continue her search for Shizuru. A firm hand grasped Natsuki's shoulder and dragged her back into the room she was standing outside of. The yelp of surprise was drowned out by the party noise. The room she was pulled into was dark and she heard the click of a closed door. She spun around and looked at her captor. Shizuru.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. I just can't keep myself any longer. I just..." Shizuru sauntered over to Natsuki, an almost guilty look in her eyes. It was very similar to the look Shizuru had when she pinned Natsuki to her bed the previous day. Natsuki took one cautious step backwards, swallowing to regain feeling in her throat and mouth. Her crimson eyes were dark and though they were filled with guilt, another emotion showed through. Passion. Natsuki felt the back of her legs hit the bed and adrenaline shoot through her body. She sidestepped Shizuru, intending not to be held between the bed and her girlfriend. Within several quick strides she was at the door, her hand on the knob. The pounding blood in her body joined the sound of the dull booming just outside the room. The door was locked. Her hands fumbled on the doorknob for the switch.

"Shi-Shi-Shi-..." Natsuki looked over at Shizuru who stood now right behind her. On Shizuru's face was an amused, dark smirk. Soft hands grabbed Natsuki's and tore them away from the doorknob. The young woman was pushed roughly against the wall effectively knocking the breath out of her lungs. She felt Shizuru's breasts press against her own as she held Natsuki pinned to the wall with her own body.

"I need you," Shizuru breathed into Natsuki's ear. Natsuki shuddered as she felt a warm sensation trail up and down her ear. Her earlobe was held gently between Shizuru's teeth as the older woman sucked on it. Natsuki writhed against Shizuru's body, trying to escape the ticklish feeling.

"Natsuki, I need you," she repeated smoothly. Natsuki threw her arms around Shizuru's waist just as she felt Shizuru pull away. Natsuki captured Shizuru's lips with her own and gasped at the feeling of their lips touching. Why was she running earlier anyways? She wanted this just as badly, if not even more. Shizuru broke the kiss and settled her lips on Natsuki's throat, suckling the smooth warm flesh that was there. Natsuki tilted her head back and hit the wall with a light thud as Shizuru's hands wandered downwards and onto to the waistband of her shorts. With a surge of excitement, Natsuki let her own hands push under Shizuru's shirt. Her hands felt cold against Shizuru's heated flesh and Shizuru whined at the touch. Natsuki rubbed her girlfriend's back and sides, and then brought her hands to her stomach. Her hands began to warm quickly with Shizuru's body. Natsuki opened her eyes to see buttons going down the front of Shizuru's shirt. She withdrew her hands and began to hastily unbutton the shirt before bringing her girlfriend's body close to hers again. Shizuru continued to kiss Natsuki's neck but her hands were no longer at the younger woman's waistband. Both of her hands dipped into the tight fabric and grabbed onto Natsuki's ass. Natsuki growled at Shizuru's touch and how her nails pricked against her skin. She slipped down Shizuru's bra, seizing a nipple between her fingers. She pinched it just as Shizuru dug her nails deeper into Natsuki. Shizuru's grasp lessened with a long moan.

Natsuki frowned as she felt Shizuru withdraw her hands from her backside but went back to concentrating on Shizuru's chest. She rubbed the erect nipple between her thumb and index finger reducing Shizuru's breathing to tiny pants. Natsuki dipped her head down and captured the other nipple in her mouth, reveling at the heat it exuded on her tongue. There was a tiny click, and Natsuki finally sensed her shorts being unbuttoned and pulled down her thighs. As she swirled her tongue around the hard nipple, she felt Shizuru's hands pull at her underwear. A warm hand slipped past the fabric and a slender finger trailed Natsuki's wetness. Natsuki moaned against the nipple she sucked on. The new sensation had Shizuru pull back for a second in surprise and pleasure. Natsuki switched breasts and Shizuru flicked her long fingers along her girlfriend's slit. Natsuki felt her body moving on its own as she spread her legs allowing Shizuru better access. She felt a single finger press gently into her core before moving up to her clit. Natsuki clenched her teeth as she tried not to exclaim aloud as the same finger began to rub firmly against the nub. Natsuki abandoned Shizuru's breasts for a heavy kiss, her arms around Shizuru's body again. Shizuru chuckled into Natsuki's mouth before withdrawing her hand. Natsuki broke the kiss with another growl, "Shizuru, please..."

Shizuru pressed her hand against Natsuki's wetness and her smirk returned, "Yes, Na-tsu-ki?"

"I _need_ you...in me, please," Natsuki breathed. Shizuru rubbed her finger against Natsuki's clit again this time more lightly. She moved her fingers downwards and rubbed against Natsuki's lips. Natsuki pressed her upper body into Shizuru's, "_Please_..."

"Of course," Shizuru slipped two fingers into Natsuki, filling the young woman completely. Natsuki could not contain herself as she threw her head against the wall again and released a high-pitch moan, "Shizuru!"

A small jingle joined Natsuki's exclamation. It was light-hearted and airy, cutting the thick atmosphere between the two women. Shizuru withdrew her hand and giggled, "Just our luck to be interrupted, neh Natsuki?"

The jingled stopped and Natsuki tugged Shizuru's hands before kissing her soundly on the lips, "Fuck the phone."

Before she could finish her comment, the jingle sounded again much louder than before. This time a vibration in Natsuki's shorts' pocket followed it. But...wait, Shizuru had removed her shorts...

'Oh no, please no,' everything disappeared around her as she reached for the annoying device. Her image of a very demanding Shizuru shattered before her as she opened her eyes.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? I've called you so many times already! Where are you? Weren't you going to help me set up for Midori's party?" Mai chimed in. A small puff was heard and Natsuki could imagine the redhead puffing her cheeks in frustration. Not that she wanted to imagine the redhead. She wanted to imagine a certain chestnut-haired woman's hands and lips and...Kami...

"Nnh..." Natsuki quickly came out of her grogginess, not from the urgency in Mai's voice but out of her own dissatisfaction. Mai went into a rant about how bad her day had been but Natsuki peered around herself, holding the cellphone haphazardly to her ear. She lay on the couch in the living room, but it was dark-- no sunlight coming through the open window. She groaned and heaved herself up, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everything was so still around her.

"Natsuki? Natsuki! Are you listening to me?"

"No. What time is it?" mumbled Natsuki.

"Seven!" Mai cut herself out for a second before chiming back in with her motherly tone, "Hey Natsuki-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just fell _asleep_. I'll meet you in at Midori's soon." Natsuki pocketed the phone with a small click.

Natsuki felt the absence of Shizuru around her but it did not keep her from double-checking the door entry for her shoes. Sure enough Shizuru's high-heeled party-shoes were missing. Of course Shizuru had left without her. She even left without waking Natsuki to tell her to get ready. It was no surprise really, after last night and the day that had gone by.

---

_The warm air of her apartment greeted her as she pushed the door open slowly. As she slipped into the entryway she removed her tennis shoes, taking special care to be as silent as possible. She kept her keys tightly in her palm to prevent the metal from clanking and jingling. It was not until she stood up straight again and pulled her hair away from her eyes did she notice one of the living room lamplights on. On the love seat, next to the lamp, sat Shizuru. Damp hair was pulled back and a book in her hand told Natsuki she had planned on staying up for a while longer. Natsuki narrowed her eyes in the direction of the woman who appeared to be reading. Removing her jacket and tossing it across the couch she bit her bottom lip, "Hey Shizuru. You didn't have to wait up for me."_

_Shizuru snapped the book close with one hand and removed her reading glasses. Quietly she placed the glasses down on the nearby lamp stand and stood. Natsuki searched her girlfriend's body language but she could not read anything from her. Shizuru ran a hand through her tawny bangs, her voice soft and emotionless._

"_Natsuki lied." She reached over and clicked the lamp off, leaving them both in silence and darkness. Shizuru got to the hallway that led to their rooms. She stopped and touched the wall, looking down at her room._

"_Natsuki said she would not be home late," Unlike before there was a tinge of edge to her words. Natsuki cringed and looked at her wristwatch._

1:37 am.

_By the time she looked up, Shizuru had gone down the hall and into her room. She had forgotten that she told Shizuru she would go to Mai's and come back before it got too late. But as Natsuki rode home she felt an unbearable number of emotions well up in her. She did the only thing she knew to do off the top of her head: ride them out. Perhaps she got carried away, but the cold fast air against her body was such a welcome change from the hotness she had been experiencing for weeks. She even thought she might sleep peacefully for once. Natsuki walked to her room and saw light still coming from the bottom o Shizuru's door. Her gloved hand touched the wood between them. In their months they had been together Natsuki had yet to experience this coldness from her. Their relationship had been loving but it also had developed a don't-ask-don't-tell basis. Mai told her the argument would come. That they were just going through a very long honeymoon phase. Natsuki knew arguments were good for a healthy relationship but she still resented the thought of being in a fight with her love. She felt that she would lose most of the arguments they would have anyways. Just like she was losing now._

"_Sorry," Natsuki spoke into the door, just loud enough so she would be heard. She strained her tarts but heard no movement or response._

"_Good night, Shizuru."_

---

Natsuki picked up the comb on the bathroom top and ran it through her hair. Yes her dreams that night were absent of Shizuru, but it had not been a pleasant or fitful sleep. She moved sluggishly to her closet and pulled out the first pants and shirt she saw and threw them on the bed. Pulling off her shirt her mind thought of the day that had passed her.

---

_Natsuki woke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of a running shower. She had woken on her own, without the usually melodious 'Na-tsu-ki' call. She left her room and saw Shizuru's door still as firmly closed as before. With heavy steps she made her way to the kitchen to see everything in place. Everything except Shizuru. A plate of fried egg, miso soup, and half an orange waited for her at the table. Natsuki's drowsiness was jolted from her as she saw Shizuru's empty plate near the sink along with her teacup. Natsuki poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the table slightly alarmed. The lukewarm liquid was more bitter than usual. She could already tell the food that was placed in front of her was cold. It was the first time since they had moved in together that they did not eat breakfast with each other. No matter how much in a rush they were or how late Natsuki woke up, she knew Shizuru would be near the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and a morning greeting. The table felt so alien to her and even the food looked different._

_Her sensitive ears picked up the shower turning off and she placed a bit of egg in her mouth. Natsuki cringed. It was missing. The mayo in the refrigerator would not even replace what was lacking. The egg was tasteless without the soft giggle or fulfilling presence of Shizuru. Each bite caused Natsuki to scowl more deeply. At the last bite of the sweet fried egg, Natsuki stood and drank the rest of the cold tea. She could not even stomach to finish the piece of fruit or miso. There was nothing left to do but get ready for the day. A day without Shizuru._

_As she stood at the entrance to her door and Shizuru's she called out, "Shizuru?"_

_No response came and even if she called her name again she knew her girlfriend would not respond. Almost bitterly she thought, 'So this is what it feels like to be 'so close yet so far'.'_

---

The rest of the day would prove to be as fruitless as the morning.

Several times she tried to coax Shizuru out of her silence.

---

_Natsuki brightly strode into the living room and into the kitchen as she peered into the refrigerator. Staring straightly at a bottle of mayo she talked directly to Shizuru who was in the living room reading again, "Shizuru, I can't find any mayo left. We're also running low on daikon. Want to head to the grocery store with me?"_

_After five seconds of silence, Natsuki wondered if Shizuru heard her. She opened her mouth again and withdrew herself from the fridge. Shizuru's voice cut her off before she could speak, "I'm doing the groceries tomorrow. I already have a list of the things we need, just wait."_

_Her voice was cold and distant again and the azure-haired woman shut the fridge. So much for that._

_---_

_It was just a bit after one and over an hour since Natsuki last tried to talk with Shizuru. This time Shizuru was preparing herself some lunch, which Natsuki noticed, did not include hers. The younger woman took a seat at the table, looking over the newspaper that was laid out. Shizuru's voice rang into Natsuki's ears, causing her to jump up at attention. At the first sound she thought things had rectified by itself._

"_There is extra cold cuts on the counter if you want them."_

_Natsuki's heart dropped at her tone. It resembled the same distant edge as before. Determined Natsuki took Shizuru's opening as an opportunity, "Thanks. Do you want to head down to the pet shop to see if they have that fish you want in yet?"_

_She placed her plate at the table not making eye contact, "It comes in on Wednesday."_

'So, no,' _Natsuki thought and nodded, living the kitchen and back into her room. Another dead end._

---

"_Shizuru, I'm going to head to the gym for a bit! Want to come with me?"_

_Natsuki tugged on her shoes at the door, looking over at Shizuru who was busy going through some documents probably for her school. It was her last attempt to break the mood with Shizuru. Very rarely did her girlfriend refuse an offer to the gym simply because it was uncommon for Natsuki to offer. If anything, Shizuru always took the chance to tease Natsuki about her body workouts._

"_No," was the blunt reply as Shizuru retreated with a stack of papers to her bedroom. Natsuki's eyes bulged a bit as she sighed and threw a towel over her shoulder. Opening the door she called back, "Bye, Shizuru!"_

"_Bye," her voice came back softly. It was hollow just like Natsuki._

Natsuki's cell phone broke her from her reverie and she answered, "What?"

It surprisingly was Mai again, "Natsuki, on second thought, I think you owe me a favor, if not several favors."

Natsuki knew she was talking about neglecting to help with Midori's party, "Yes?"

"I want you to put on your jeans with the..."

Natsuki listened as Mai listed, in detail, particular pieces of clothing she was to wear that night. No longer caring what she wore, she let Mai walk her through her own wardrobe. She even consented to Mai's suggestion to place her hair up. She tried to object when Mai started to inquire about her lingerie collection but Mai was as adamant as ever. Her retort was, "I know you're not feeling well! A good way to feel better is to dress nicely. Now do as I say and maybe you'll get some mayo buns out of it."

Mai did not give away her intentions besides what she stated and Natsuki did not question. Natsuki was too busy thinking Shizuru to even wonder if Mai had any ulterior motives. Mai did strange things and this would not be the strangest of them. Natsuki was tugging on her pants as Mai finished talking.

"I'll see you there Na-chan! Oh and put on a dab of that perfume I bought you for your birthday!"

In the background Reito's voice could be heard, "Mai-san!"

Natsuki wondered what Mai was doing now that Kanzaki-san had to scold her for. Little did she know Mai was being scolded for talking to Natsuki. The phone went dead with what the dark haired woman thought was a merry cackle from Mai.

How unusual.

Natsuki shrugged. Whatever.

-----

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading once again! The next one will be out in a week and a half tops!! It all comes down to the last chapter. Who will win out? Natsuki or Shizuru?

Sorry I had to tone down the mood in this one but the next chapter will be back to its usual hilarity and hotness. :D Stick around!

Let me know what you think and review! I appreciate criticism and thoughts.

---

**(3) My reviewers:**

Alexissa2- Party is coming up next! As well as a bit of meddling with Reito and Mai. Just a tad bit mind you, since Shizuru and Natsuki are already at their limits

AppleFlavoredPie- Sorry it took me so long!

Gurjhime- Thanks! I keep trying to get the right characterization. I think the anime left a lot of room for interpretation especially on Shizuru's part. I think I may have lost it a tad on this chapter but I can never perfect it unless I keep writing.

Reviewerskye- Just wait for it! The uh 'screwing' will come!

Lightbringer70- Oh they will get something together for sure.

Bleeding Hopes- See? Natsuki's a little dense with these things still.

Ciely- Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Shizuru wants this but now she's all tiffed and frustrated.

LucidLucifer- :3 Best is yet to come

XxAzn HomiexX- I should get someone to commission that photo of Mai and Mikoto in my mind!

Vanilla Slash- Those who think Mai's all innocent should perish because I can sense the evilness that is within her!! We all know Mai's devious as the devil.

Keiko-chan2000- Much love, thanks! Like I said, I keep trying to get their personalities. It's hard sometimes but I can't get it right unless I keep writing!

Elfspirit- Here it is! I hope to get the next one out faster than this one took.

Jam-chan- Next one is coming out quickly for ya!

Omni-Obiter- YOU CAN TASSTE IT HUH!? Taste the TENSION. :3

To everyone else: Thank youu! Loved the reviews and great criticism I've been getting! Expect the next one sooner than ever!

-Nimara


	4. I love you, I want you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

**Chapter warnings:** ...Have you read chapters 1-3? I guess it's a little too late for any warnings then. XD Enjoy

**I've Had Enough**

**Chapter 4: **I love you, I want you, I can't live without you

**Nimara**

**

* * *

**

"Reito-kun, did Shizuru-san drink any sake or Kirin? She's being...incredibly lose right now."

Mai peered from a kitchen into a living room filled with people. Reito stood beside her, nursing a small cup of sake to his lips. He looked at Shizuru lazing on the couch with three other women, "Some sake may have wandered into her drinks. Heh."

He flashed his smile of perfection innocently. He looked into the cups that littered the counter top in front of him. All of them were already filled with alcohol of various types. Mai looked about herself, alarmed. "Reito! Some?! It only takes her two cups before she's tipsy. Remember last winter? Oh my God. Natsuki is going to flip. Why did you do that?"

"For the same reason you told those women that she was single." _Touché_.

Mai's mouth fell open and she crossed her arms. "I'm going to find Mikoto. Just...just keep an eye on her. **Both** eyes."

---

* * *

In an expensive flat overlooking some of Tokyo's finest streets, _chaos_ was about to party crash. The rooms were jam packed with people and it appeared as if Midori may have outdone herself this year. The explorer, archaeologist, and really just jack-of-all-trades was nowhere to be seen. No, she had taken the Fuuka nurse into a bedroom and had yet to come out for over an hour. No one whispered a word of the two's absence. It was probably a good thing that the music was booming hard enough to vibrate the walls. Most bets were on Nao, who they all figured would mention something eventually.

The party was filled with new faces, as it was every year. What once started out as a small get together for random occasions had escalated into a bump-and-grind fiesta that pushed the limits of how many people one can safely pack into a room. Not that anyone was really complaining.

Out of the group of new colleagues that Midori invited were the three women that hung closely to Shizuru, who wore a black skirt and plain red tank top. Her own clothing was simple compared to the party-goers but it flattered her perfectly. The three women were easily in their thirties, but all had aged as beautifully and easily like Midori and Youko. They cooed over Shizuru, her Kyoto-mannerisms, her soft skin, and stunning eyes.

Besides Shizuru and her perfection there was a buxom, short-haired, plump lip Historian named Noriko. Then there was Maika the Model, who was long legged with straight ebony hair. Finally, Actress Yumi who was a well dressed, classic beauty by all measures. The trio locked their eyes on the young Shizuru as they entered the flat and like experienced hunters they moved in slowly and skillfully.

Other men looked onwards despondently. They were four of the most beautiful women at the party and it looked certain that none were interested in the Y-chromosome.

For the most part, their conversation was filled with friendly chatter and amusing anecdotes. Expertly a compliment was thrown in at the most precise moment to make Shizuru feel flattered and heated, but not cautious. Shizuru had come to the party sullen. Her original plan was to stay only for the minimum amount that was required as a polite guest. Things quickly changed though and she found herself surrounded by the good company of three women.

What did not help the situation was the alcohol Shizuru was consuming. Twenty minutes into the party she picked up her drink but found that liquor had been mixed into it. It was a surprise when she took a large gulp of her lime-soda. She knew better than to get drunk at Midori's parties so she disposed of the drink. Unfortunately she was still thirsty and the flat was getting hotter by the minute. This time she opted for some orange juice. All was fine and well the first sip but when she went for the second, sometime later, she discovered it had been once again filled with alcohol. This was troubling because now she had consumed quite a bit of alcohol by her standards. Slightly frustrated she went for some water instead, asking Reito to grab her a cup.

The charming man was more than happy to get her a cup but when she drank from it, it was nothing but hard liquor. In surprise and annoyance she cast the cup back at Reito, nearly spilling it on him. The first drink had left her flushed, the second had left her hot, and now she simply waited for the effects of the third drink.

Oh, and there were the three lovely women. Shizuru may have been a taken woman, but she was not ashamed for appreciating some good eye candy. Especially since they were willing to give her the attention that she had gone so long without.

Noriko pressed shot glass to her lips then laughed loudly, "This is that new 'green liquor'. You know keeping things organic and environmentally safe. Tastes pretty damn good."

She passed the shot glass to Shizuru. On the table in front of them was a tall square bottle labeled 'Square One of California'. Shizuru smiled softly and tried to give back the shot glass, "Ara, I really shouldn't."

Yumi tossed her hair, "Come on, darling. This type of drink is rare! A specialty all the way here in Japan. Give it a taste."

Shizuru looked at the shot glass with a small smile. She had reached the point that is familiar to many of us. You may not have talked to yourself at all that day but there is a point after enough drinking that you say,_ 'Oh yeah, I'm tipsy.'_

Shizuru was actually beyond tipsy. With a small laugh and a nudge from Maika, she threw the vodka to the back of her throat.

There was a round of cheers from the women and they asked what she thought about it. She gave a sheepish shrug and they all smiled deviously at each other. Noriko poured another shot glass and passed it to Yumi before throwing her arm over Shizuru's shoulder. "So Midori used to be your teacher, hm? Girls, remember when she was in high school with us? God, the four of us were a force to be reckoned with!"

Yumi took the shot. "Were? We still are! And now more experienced than ever. Oh sweetheart, I'll tell you about this one time Midori stumbled into a stripper bar..."

---

* * *

"Mikoto, where are you?" Mai looked into a less packed room. She zeroed in on familiar spiky hair to see her talking with Nao. The smile Nao wore signaled she was up to her usual trouble. Mikoto always enjoyed listening to Nao and her cunning ideas and ways of having fun. Mai, on the other hand, did not like the influence Nao had on Mikoto...or how close the spider was standing to Mikoto.

"You two better are behaving, right?"

Mikoto smiled and Nao put on a clearly fake innocent look, "Yup, Mai!"

"Alright. I'm just checking on you. If you want something to drink, Mikoto, come to me okay? Don't drink from any cups that anyone gives you."

Nao hid her own cup behind her back, "Hey, did you talk to Natsuki? She looked a little lost when she came in here. Hell, I didn't even notice her for a minute."

Mai blanched. "Natsuki is here?"

Mikoto nodding furiously, her braids bopping up and down. "She looked really nice but I wouldn't tell her that. There is a guy on the floor cause he told her she looked good enough to eat. Mai, does Natsuki taste good?"

"You'd have to ask that Fujino," Nao chuckled.

Mai groaned. She should find Natsuki quickly.

---

* * *

"...and then she said '_You know they say you are what you eat...Does that mean I'll be you in the morning?'_ Oh my God!"

The three woman laughed hard and Shizuru chuckled politely. Her face was flushed from a mixture of alcohol and crude jokes. She felt a hand in her hair and turned to see Noriko admiring it. "You have to tell us how you keep your hair this soft and full! It's absolutely amazing."

"Oh, it's very easy. There is this new hair product from China that is made up of almost entirely mayonnaise!" Shizuru recalled of how Natsuki was appalled that someone would waste good mayo like that.

Maika ran her hand through her own hair. "Sounds fabulous! You're hair colo-..."

"Hey girls, take a look at her," Yumi cut in, and looked over at a woman near the kitchen.

It was Natsuki. At least, Shizuru thought it was. She wore dark low riding jeans and a black halter that stopped above her stomach. What threw her off was the fact that Natsuki's hair was up in a ponytail, exposing her slim pale neck. Shizuru coughed lightly. She saw Mai come from down one of the halls and grab Natsuki's wrist just before she could turn in Shizuru's direction. Mai tugged Natsuki away and out of sight. Yumi pouted. "Looks like she's busy already."

Shizuru only got to see Natsuki for a few seconds and questioned whether it was really her or not. She was beginning to serious doubt her own judgment. Noriko stood, bringing Shizuru up with her. "We'll catch her later, girls. How about we go heat up that dance floor?"

---

* * *

"Natsuki! You look great! Very, very sexy. I think the last time I saw you this sexy was when you pulled that hitchhike back in high school," said Mai. She had successfully pulled Natsuki into a part of the kitchen where she could not see Shizuru.

Reito smiled, still hanging out by the liquor-stuffed counters. "We were worried that we'd find you guys in some sort of danger. Imagine our surprise."

Natsuki blushed and grabbed at her ponytail. "Shut up. Why is it so damn cold today? The walk from my place to here was horrible."

Reito grabbed a shot glass and inspected it closely, "Don't worry about the cold, Kuga-san. You'll feel the heat in here soon enough. Try some of this, it'll get your body warmed up."

Natsuki grabbed the shot glass and downed it. Her eyes widened and she coughed and gagged, "What the fuck was that?"

Tears formed in her eyes and a violent shudder ran down her back. Mai glared at Reito, "What did you give her?"

Reito shrugged and repeated his signature smile of innocent, "It was just among the cups here."

Natsuki wiped her eyes. "Where's Shizuru?"

"Dance floor."

"Haven't seen her."

Mai swore that if she stood next to Reito she would have crushed his foot under hers. He wasn't supposed to tell her where Shizuru was! At least not while she was with those three women. Sure, Mai had told the women that Shizuru was single but that was for Shizuru's own benefit. Natsuki would be more than just pissed off when she saw a drunk Shizuru amidst admiring women.

Natsuki did not think much of the two answers. Reito was definitely right about the drink warming her up. "I guess, I'll go check the dance floor then."

Mai grabbed onto Natsuki again, "Natsuki it feels like I haven't seen you in so long."

Natsuki frowned. "You saw me yesterday."

"But, really, we don't talk as often as we used to. Come on, catch up with me first."

Natsuki pulled away, getting annoyed at her friend's strange actions. Reito chuckled, "Kuga-san, you should probably find Shizuru. I saw a few men looking at her in the bad-type of way."

Natsuki blinked and nodded, "Later Mai. I need to get Shizuru first."

With that, the biker strode out of the kitchen, a sense of protectiveness welling up inside her. She had been searching for Shizuru as soon as she came in. On the way over she realized how badly she wanted to make things right with her. She was not sure what had caused Shizuru to become angry with her but she would do anything to make it up. Forget the dreams. All she wanted to do was hold Shizuru in her arms.

Mai turned on Reito, balling up her fist. For a while she did not speak but just exuded anger and danger. She tried to find the proper words to convey her disbelief.

"Reito Kanzaki! Do you have _any_ idea what you just did? You just set off a ticking time **bomb** onto the dance floor."

"Correction Mai-chan. The situation is already a ticking time bomb. I merely sped it up."

Mai seethed. "And what in the world did you give her to drink? Don't tell me you don't know!"

"I believe it was called 'Everclear'. I found it behind the pots and pans," Reito said. He opened the freezer and pulled out a small tub of ice cream.

"E-e-everclear?! That can drop a cow! It dropped Haruka in five minutes!"

Scooping out some chocolate deliciousness, he chuckled. "Good thing Natsuki's more like a bull then. I'm giving her about fifteen minutes of sobriety. Come now, Mai-chan, let us not think of bad things. Have some ice cream with me."

--

* * *

Natsuki's eyes searched the packed room. The music was loud and the room was humid with perspiration. Her mind flashed back to her dream where she searched for Shizuru. She thought she saw Shizuru's tawny hair and took a step towards the mass. Her step was sluggish but adrenaline pumped through her when she got a clear shot of Shizuru among a group of women. Natsuki pushed her way through the twisting bodies to see Shizuru sandwiched between two beautiful women.

Their hands moved up and down Shizuru's body. Their bodies were glued to hers. She wanted her hands on Shizuru. She wanted to be the one moving her body against Shizuru's. God, she was so hot in that black skirt and red top. Natsuki could not look away, nor did she want to.

One of woman turned her head, spotted Natsuki, and smiled coyly. Natsuki narrowed her eyes. Like hell she was going to stand around any longer and let those women have something she could not. She grabbed Shizuru's arm and tugged her away from the dancing. She placed Shizuru behind her, not caring that the rhythm of the group had been broken.

Shizuru ran her hand through her bangs, confused. It was Natsuki right? "Natsuki?"

One of the women, with long black hair, stepped close to Natsuki. "Excuse me? I believe we were dancing with her."

Natsuki crossed her arms, not intimidated by the taller woman, "She's not yours to dance with."

"From what we were aware of, she was single," Noriko remarked.

"You're mistaken then, ladies, 'cause she's mine." Natsuki turned to Shizuru with a glare then held the side of her face and kissed her hard on the lips. She did not wait for permission from Shizuru before she invaded her mouth with her tongue. She tasted the liquor Shizuru had consumed, her tongue dominating. Natsuki softened the kiss but only by a little bit. She kissed her in a way that only a lover could, making sure the women behind her knew it. Shizuru began to register the kiss in her whirling mind. Eagerly, she started to move her lips in sync with Natsuki's, but her girlfriend pulled away.

Noriko smirked when Natsuki turned around again, "Our mistake then. Shizuru-chan, if you and your puppy want to have a bit of extra fun later, we'll be here all night."

"Don't stay up too late," Natsuki retorted angrily and dragged Shizuru away from the dance floor. Yumi waved her hand, "Bai bai, Shi-chan! What a lucky girl!"

---

* * *

The next destination for the young couple was the coat closet. More like a small room, the coat closet had garments hanging on both sides of the walls. Natsuki had led Shizuru into the room and closed the door slightly behind her to drown out the music. Natsuki grabbed her coat but did not speak a word to Shizuru. She had already made up her mind on how she was going to deal with the situation. She went through the coats again to look for something that was from her girlfriend's wardrobe. Shizuru waited quietly next to her, trying to gather her own wits past the alcohol.

"Where is your damn coat?" Natsuki slid every hanger, one by one. She felt a hand on her hip and turned. Shizuru placed her second hand on Natsuki's hip and pushed her back against the door, closing it. Holding Natsuki against the door, Shizuru let her forehead rest against her neck.

"God, you're so beautiful. I love your neck," she drawled. Her warm hands rubbed Natsuki's bare stomach and her lips slowly caressed her collarbone.

Natsuki fought back the desire to moan as she felt the soft lips travel down. She clenched at her coat, trying to quell the rising heat inside her. Something snapped inside her back when she kissed Shizuru in front of those women. She knew there was only one way to overcome the emotions inside her.

"Where is your jacket, Shizuru?" she breathed out.

"I forgot it. I love how you say my name in that breathy voice..." her hands moved to the waistband of Natsuki's jeans.

Each word blew softly onto Natsuki skin. "Fuck..." Her own hands had found their way to Shizuru's backside, but with great determination she pushed Shizuru away. The action sent a wave of dizziness over Natsuki. As if she was...tipsy and she only had one vile drink! Maybe it was really just that hot in there.

Natsuki placed her jacket around Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru grabbed at Natsuki's waist again, wearing an aloof smile on her lips.

Natsuki sighed and grabbed her hand firmly, "We have to talk. Do you hear me, Shizuru? We're going home, you damn drunk."

"I'm not drunk," she slurred.

"Like hell you aren't."

Natsuki stepped out of the closet and beelined towards the exit. She halted in front of the kitchen, where Mai and Reito were still talking. Shizuru walked straight into Natsuki's back with a light giggle. Mai was first to catch sight of them, "Natsuki! Shizuru!"

Shizuru waved happily, "Hello, Mai-han!"

Natsuki pointed at Reito, "What did you give me, apeshit?"

Reito laughed and pulled out the large bottle of clear liquid. Natsuki cursed when she saw the label. Shizuru continued to laugh politely behind her hand but really did not know what was going on anymore.

Reito glanced at the clock on the wall, "I'd get home soon if I were you, Kuga-san. Looks like you have about five minutes left."

Natsuki tugged Shizuru again, clearly more frustrated now, "Say goodbye, Shizuru."

Shizuru waved her hand and the two were off and out of the flat.

Mai blinked and Reito waved his hand back while laughing, "Two drunks walking home..."

---

* * *

The elevator ride down to the lobby proved more difficult than Natsuki could ever imagine. Shizuru's wandering hands were becoming more daring. Natsuki had to keep scolding her while impatiently watching the floors' numbers count down. After thirty-five stories, Natsuki threw herself out of the elevator, keeping hold of Shizuru's hand.

Walking on the sidewalk path towards their own apartment was also challenging. Natsuki first thought that Shizuru could walk on her own but after the ex-kaichou walked off the sidewalk several times, she discovered she was horribly wrong. She held her hand and walked quickly past the people who shared the sidewalk with them. Shizuru hung back happily, smiling and enjoying the warmth coming from Natsuki's hand. Every once in a while she would hum to herself or laugh.

Natsuki knew she was buzzed but thought she would be much worse off after finding out she had drunk a potent drink. 190 proof, to be exact. She was not sure whether to thank the slow-burning anger, overwhelming frustration, or the piercing cold for relative soberness. Or perhaps it was knowing she had to be alert while taking Shizuru home to insure her girlfriend did not grope any women they passed.

When they reached their apartment door, Natsuki pushed Shizuru against it and covered her mouth hungrily with her own. She dug through her pockets for the key as she kissed Shizuru feverishly. She opened the door and Shizuru nearly fell, but Natsuki caught her with a smirk. Kicking the door closed, Natsuki kissed her again, losing sense to passion. Shizuru responded just as heatedly as she worked on the zipper of Natsuki's pants.

"Come 'ere." Natsuki led Shizuru to her room and pushed her roughly onto the mattress. She kicked off her shoes and took a look at Shizuru. With her legs bent, her heels on the bed, and her skirt flipped up Natsuki could clearly see Shizuru's black underwear. It may have just been the alcohol, but Natsuki nearly lost her balance just looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. Shizuru placed an arm behind her head and grinned. Natsuki reached over to the nightstand light and turned it on. She wanted to see every detail that was kept from her in the moonlight. She admired the delicate lace of Shizuru's panties with a smirk. Shizuru bit her lip and groaned as Natsuki positioned herself on top of her, pressing their bodies closely together.

She looked down at her with a devilish smile, "You're so beautiful Shizuru."

Shizuru brought her legs around Natsuki's waist and trapping the woman's body against her own. Shizuru moaned lightly and Natsuki dipped down to taste Shizuru's neck. Natsuki felt all her dreams coming true right there with Shizuru. The taste of her skin on Natsuki's lips was amazing. Shizuru's body was so hot with need and she wanted nothing else but Natsuki.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki wanted to talk."

Natsuki bit down on Shizuru's neck, causing her yelp in surprise. Natsuki pulled away and got herself untangled from Shizuru's legs. She needed to give more than just kisses to Shizuru. She wanted to give everything she could. She moved both of her hands slowly up Shizuru's top.

When their eyes met, Shizuru could see the lust burning in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki's smoldering gaze caused her breath to get caught in her throat. How many times did her mind wonder the types of looks Natsuki would give her? Shizuru could not believe what she was feeling. She was sure she had passed from drinking too much and now was having the most pleasant dream ever. Natsuki kissed her ear and whispered hotly, "Talking can wait. Do you know how long I've wanted you? I've been enduring a slow torture. Your teasing, your body, the way you move, everything you do drives me insane."

She nipped at Shizuru's ear hard enough to make her flinch. Oh the pain felt so real and so good. Natsuki remembered the women that had danced with Shizuru earlier. A tinge of jealousy and anger hit her.

"Tell me you're mine." Whispered Natsuki against Shizuru's neck.

She sucked hungrily at Shizuru's throat and moved one of her hands to cup her breast. Shizuru gasped and moaned softly.

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki became more relentless with her onslaught on Shizuru. Each gasp and cry from Shizuru fueled her passion, sending her further away from coherence. She pushed Shizuru's top up and began to graze her teeth along her chest and matching black bra. She bit down lightly on a pert nipple through the lace and Shizuru cried out again.

"Tell me, Shizuru, or I'm going to punish you."

Shizuru's light laugh was cut short when Natsuki bit down again. "What if...I want you to punish...me?"

Natsuki moved her hand and pinched Shizuru's ass. Shizuru squealed and tried to move away but Natsuki held her firmly in place. "Tell me, or I'm going to **stop**."

The both of them knew she would not, but Shizuru consented. She pulled the string that held Natsuki's halter in place. She moved her hand slowly behind Natsuki's neck and pulled the tie from her hair, wanting to run her hands through it.

"I'm yours...I'm yours," she breathed as Natsuki continued to ravish her body. Shizuru's sighs and moans grew louder. Natsuki tugged Shizuru's top off and threw it aside. She stepped off the bed to look Shizuru over again. Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's pose on the bed with her party heels still on.

"I wish I had a camera." Shizuru blushed and watched Natsuki discard her own clothing. Shizuru bit her bottom lip as Natsuki's clothing came off to reveal matching red bra and thong. Shizuru moved to pull her skirt off, but Natsuki grabbed her hands.

"The skirt and heels stay on for now." She said huskily.

Natsuki got on the bed again and trailed her hand down to Shizuru's panties. She moved a finger up and down the fabric passing her hot core several times. Shizuru gasped as Natsuki's fingers got under the damp fabric to tease her wet lips. Natsuki pushed Shizuru's bra up with her teeth as she continued to tease Shizuru. Finally, she pressed two fingers against her clit and sucked on a rosy nipple. Shizuru's back arched and she moaned her lover's name.

Natsuki pushed her panties down with her hand then quickly filled Shizuru with both of her fingers as deeply as she could, foreplay now over. A strangled scream was heard as Shizuru threw her head back, her back arching even more against Natsuki's body and her hips grinding against Natsuki's hand. Natsuki set a slow and hard pace with her fingers, loving the feel of Shizuru bucking her hips and squirming against her, reveling in her love's moist warmth.

She could feel Shizuru tense under her. She moved her hand faster, but it was halted by Shizuru's own hand. Shizuru groaned and gasped, trying to slow down her hard breathing.

"Natsuki… wait…slow down. I want to remember this..." It was their first time of course, and Shizuru was finally coming to her senses. It was all very real. Shizuru had never felt like this in her life. Finally here she was with the woman she loved most.

Natsuki growled then pushed back into her deeply with a wicked smile. She was going to make this a night to remember regardless. She knew it was no longer a dream. Natsuki wanted to show Shizuru how much she loved her. She wanted to finally be with Shizuru in every aspect of her life. She wanted to be connected mind, body, and soul. Natsuki changed her lustful gaze into one of love and care. "If you don't remember this tomorrow morning we can just do it again."

She kissed Shizuru's breast and up her chest. "And again..."

She kissed her neck and then her chin, "...and again..."

Natsuki finally placed her last kiss softly against Shizuru's lips, the intoxicating lust clearing from her mind. This is what she wanted, always wanted. Nothing would make her change her mind.

"And again, until it's not possible for us to forget anything."

She started to move her hand again at the same pace, but kissed Shizuru tenderly as tears formed in her lover's eyes. Between kisses, Natsuki spoke softly, "I've had enough with waiting though. I love you."

Tears fell from Shizuru's eyes as she whispered back, "I love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki removed her wet fingers from inside Shizuru and let them circle her clit slowly. The heat that coursed through Shizuru's body tripled, and she embraced Natsuki tightly.

"Please..." she cried breathlessly.

Natsuki kept kissing downwards, down Shizuru's chest, bare stomach and navel, until she reached the heat between her legs. She slid her panties off entirely and positioned herself between Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru was trembling in pleasure as Natsuki placed more pressure against her sensitive bud. Then, she withdrew her hand and replaced it with her tongue, sucking gently. Her two fingers re-entered Shizuru, going as deeply as they could. Shizuru screamed and it took Natsuki three strokes before she felt Shizuru's muscles tense around her fingers. Shizuru shuddered violently and Natsuki withdrew her fingers, looking up at her lover. Shizuru's nails had dug into the sheets and she slowly relaxed, trying to catch her breath.

"Done so soon, Shizuru? Mm, and I only got to have a small taste." Natsuki licked her fingers and then swiped her tongue against Shizuru's wetness, sending another series of shudders through her body, thinking of how Shizuru tasted so much better than in her dreams. She continued to drink Shizuru's essence, prolonging the aftershocks of the orgasm.

Shizuru beckoned her to come up, still panting slightly, and Natsuki did, but instead fell beside her with a small curse. Shizuru looked at her questioningly under a hooded gaze as Natsuki curled up next to her and chuckled.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world...you taste delicious, and your voice sounds so like angels singing. But you know what I love about you the most....Shizuru? That you're mine and that you're in love with me and I'm in love with you.

She threw an arm over Shizuru's waist and placed a few small licks at her side, making Shizuru laugh. Shizuru found herself coming to tears again. She turned on her side and placed her own arms around Natsuki. She whispered her love to Natsuki over and over again while stroking her hair. Natsuki giggled softly and Shizuru smiled down at her.

"What are you laughing about, Natsuki?"

"...so much better than dreams," Natsuki replied sluggishly.

Shizuru continued to stroke her hair and share in the body warmth. After a long moment of cuddling and basking in the afterglow, Shizuru could take no more. As much as she wanted to just lay and sleep in her lover's arms she still wanted Natsuki badly. She wanted to see how many times she could make the biker scream her name. Shizuru flipped herself over and on top of Natsuki, but the girl would not let go of her waist. Shizuru blinked at the closed-eyed Natsuki who was pleasantly smiling. Shizuru peeled her arms away and frowned.

_'Don't tell me...she fell asleep?'_

Passed out was more like it. Shizuru whispered her name into her ear and kissed her softly, but when those did not rouse 'Sleeping Beauty', she opted for a more straight-forward approach. She poked Natsuki's cheek and then her sides and legs. She shook her gently, but Natsuki still did not wake. Instead the dark-haired woman curled up with a nearby pillow and her smile grew larger.

Shizuru looked completely horrified. Brushing her lover's hair aside, she shook her head, "Thank you, Natsuki. _You_ get to have your fun, but now I have to wait."

She pouted and lay there for a few moments thinking of what to do. Her hands wandered for a bit and even snapped the red tight thong. Natsuki blushed in her unconsciousness. Shizuru saw this and chuckled.

"Ara, looks like I can still have a bit of fun! She's not going to remember anything in the morning anyways…"

---

* * *

The morning came and, sure enough, Natsuki did not remember much of what happened towards the end of the night. She had also returned to her shy, blushing self as Shizuru recounted the night with a blissful tone. Shizuru kept Natsuki to her promise and to the bedroom as the two made up for their slightly hazy first time.

And when Natsuki complained of a hangover, Doctor Fujino had the cure. Lots of bed rest. The hours passed, phone calls were missed, and the fish were left unfed, but the two lovers knew nothing beyond the bedroom door.

It was late afternoon before Natsuki and Shizuru decided on a snack and shower. Natsuki came out last, towel drying her hair. Shizuru splayed her wet self across the bed and looked fondly at the younger woman. Her body was damp and her long wet hair was pulled over her shoulder. She winked at Natsuki.

Natsuki glared, "Keep that up and we won't have dinner."

"More promises, Natsuki?" Shizuru teased. Natsuki blushed. She sat down next to Shizuru who grabbed for her towel to start drying herself off.

"Oi, Shizuru. What was with the cold shoulder, yesterday?" She looked over her shoulder and at Shizuru. Shizuru looked thoughtful for a few moments but then smiled, "I almost forgot!"

Her expression suddenly turned very grave, "Natsuki didn't call at all that night. I was worried that you had gotten hurt. What am I...supposed to expect when Natsuki doesn't come home when she says she would. I was mad at you."

Natsuki realized her mistake. She actually had realized it earlier but was not sure if it was what set Shizuru off. She understood that the cold shoulder was meant to be something more punishing than just a scolding. Shizuru was serious about her fear and wanted Natsuki to take it seriously too. She took Shizuru into her arms, "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to call next time. I just needed some time to think. The dreams have been so...-"

Shizuru's smiled like a cat after hearing the word 'dream' again, "What are these dreams that Natsuki keeps mentioning?"

Natsuki's face flushed and she pushed Shizuru away lightly. "N-nothing. J-just dreams."

Shizuru pounced Natsuki and pressed her knee in between her legs, "I've been having dreams too. _Fantasies_ would be the better term. Actually I think I have one that I want to try out right now!"

Natsuki groaned. "You're not going to get dinner!"

"What dinner? I have what I ordered right in front of me."

And everything was perfect as Shizuru and Natsuki began their new life together.

---

* * *

**A/N:** First I want to introduce and thank my two new **BETAS**.

**Graceful Amethyst** and **Lahren **are my two wonderful BETAs that will be checking my work and helping with flow and grammar, etc. Expect my work to get better now with these two brilliant women checking my work before I send it out!

Thank you for all the support you've given me over the months I've written this. I'm so happy for all the reviews I've received and adoring fans I've made. I hope you enjoyed the ending and I will wait happily for your reviews!!

You've guys have been so wonderful and I'm so happy to share the love I have for ShizNat with you! For those of you who have come to like my stories, I have many more one shots coming out along with two more serious stories. Please look forward to these!

**Now onto my lovely reviewers:**

**Venz07- **Here you are! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for saying please :D

**emoxsongxwriter-** I hope this made your sadness all better. It worked out! Thank you for thinking so highly of me! *blush* I hope to get better with writing over time! Aww you make me feel soooo adored!!!

**SpiderLilies2007**- Haha, well there is only one way to truly get rid of frustration! Hope you liked this!

**ALEXISSA2-** Thanks for supporting me all these chapters an in my other work. You have no idea how much I look forward to your reviews. Hopefully I didn't have you wait too long for this!

**AppleFlavoredPie-** Hehe, hope you liked this! Thanks for you support as well all this time!

**Elfspirit7- **Thanks for being there as well over these chapters!

**Bleeding Hopes-** Eventually dense people have to realize something!

**Chum-sa-** Haha Mai and Reito and their meddling

**DaColdAngel-** ^_~ I think they did more than just kiss and make up. Thanks!

**Musicslave88-** A little dressing up always helps tons. Natsuki and Shizuru did not need much to be pushed over the edge

**LucidLucifer- **:D Last update! Hope you liked it~! I have more coming your way!

**Yurirox- **nope nope, I just was a little busy! Here's the chapter and I hope you liked it!

**Omni-orbiter-** Haha, I get pretty crazy sometimes. Well tension couldn't be tasted but Natsuki sure had a taste of Shizuru!

**Gurjhime-** Darlin', thanks somuch! I try my best! Thanks for your support!

**Heart-san-** Thank you sweetie. :3 Hope this was a good one for you too!

**Thank you once again!**

**-Nimara**

**---**

**New Notes: Thanks to Alchi for catching my alcohol content mistake. The 90 proof is actually 190 proof if anyone was wondering.**


End file.
